<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World Crumbles PART TWO by Lilstories33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975063">The World Crumbles PART TWO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilstories33/pseuds/Lilstories33'>Lilstories33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>World Crumbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Firefam 118, Hawaiian Pizza debut, Hints at BUDDIE, How do I tag?, Lots of Crying, M/M, Readers perception, The World Crumbles Series, Violence, reader can choose how to perceive relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilstories33/pseuds/Lilstories33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Read Part One before reading this x</p><p>The moment you have all been waiting for, part two is now here. </p><p>Will our heroes be safe? </p><p>Previously on <br/>Hawaii Five O<br/>NCIS <br/>911 </p><p>CUE THEME SONGS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Danny 'Danno' Williams &amp; Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Danny "Danno" Williams, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Steve McGarrett, Evan “Buck” Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Jethro Gibbs &amp; Abby Sciuto, Jethro Gibbs &amp; Danny 'Danno' Williams, Jethro Gibbs &amp; Evan 'Buck' Buckley, Jethro Gibbs &amp; Timothy McGee, Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Steve McGarret &amp; Athena Grant, Steve McGarrett &amp; Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>World Crumbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you all, I have been working hard to complete part two! </p><p>I would really appreciate your feedback at the end of the story. </p><p>So sit back, settle down, but dont get to comfy. </p><p>Its time for part two</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">PART TWO THE WORLD CRUMBLES</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chapter One</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>There was complete silence in the 118 as Buck stood outside the station and called for Bobby over his radio. “Buck to Bobby! Any updates?” no response “Bobby?”  there was silence “Cap Respond?” once again he was met with static “CAPTAIN ROBERT NASH RESPOND.” Buck felt his stomach turn, something was wrong, he was sure of it.”</p><p>“Hello,” the voice came over Bobby’s radio, “this is Firefighter McAllister, to whom am I speaking?” Buck took a deep breath then began to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“So why are you really here?” Athena asked Danny as she stepped into Bobby’s office, “shut the door Athena we have things to discuss.” Danny replied. Gibbs sat to left of the oversized desk, Steve sat on the desk and Danny walked over by the window.</p><p>“This seems a bit ominous” she said with a questioning smile, Steve asked were Buck was? Athena explained about the events of the museum and that Buck had stepped out to call Bobby. “He will be in shortly,” she said. Steve smiled, “same old Buckley, always worried about others.”</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs looked at Steve his eyebrows raised and his headed titled, Steve knew instantly what that look was about. “we will start without Buckley; he can catch up later.” Steve said. Athena, listened carefully as Steve talked about the drug cartel who had shipped drugs worth millions of dollars into the USA using military vehicles that were being decommissioned and how Athena, had been instrumental during her secondment in bringing down that organisation which was headed by ex-navy personnel. “You helped us make arrests, we later discovered these ex-navy personnel where involved in a lot more than drugs.” Athena looked at Steve, “that’s all well in good but it does not explain why you’re here” she said. “aw, go on tell her the best bit,” Danny said.  Athena looked at Danny and then back at Steve. “while they were on trial, we learned we had missed the head of the cartel and whoever it is, is still out there. The prisoners being transferred to USDB would be held for questioning before facing a military trial,”</p><p>“Sorry Steve USDB?” Athena asked. “The USDB, unofficially called "The Castle," is the only maximum-security prison within the Department of Defence. United States Disciplinary Barracks, Leavenworth.” Gibbs said. Athena was looking straight at Gibbs, “that is great but, what has this to do with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You remember, I was in the scope of a sniper” Steve said”</p><p> “Off course I do, I ended up saving your Ass” Athena smirked, “Good times, what about it?”.  She said becoming impatient.   </p><p> </p><p>“HPD was transporting the three members of the ex-navy personnel and one extra prisoner, Brian Andres. The vehicle was intercepted, both drivers were killed and the prisoners escaped, no one knew about the transfer or route that was being taking that day only a few officers and those on a need to know bases  CCTV shows Kassie, Marks and Jacobs and the drivers of the other vehicle, kill the drivers of the security van. They escaped taking the other prisoner with them,” Steve explained.</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, Gibbs said “NCIS, put an undercover operative in that transport to see if we could get any information from them, the agent name is Timothy McGee, his cover name was Brian Andres.” He said handing a file to her “he made contact with us, he had been blindfolded, and taken to a secret location, he was unable to give us any other information apart from one-word Sole. This was his password to inform us his cover had been compromised. That was the last we heard.” Gibbs said “One thing we do know. That this group is coming after You, Williams and McGarret.” </p><p> </p><p>“Rule 40” he said, “If it seems like someone’s out to get you, they are” Gibbs said, “Go call your family check they are ok.” </p><p> </p><p>Before Athena could ask any questions, the door flew open “Athena! Have you heard from Bobby?!” Buck said, panic was written across his face, “No,” she said.</p><p>“I have just got of the radio with a firefighter who said they found Bobby’s Radio coat and helmet, he’s nowhere to be seen,” Athena pulled her phone from  her pocket and pressed Bobby’s number, there was no answer. Athena felt a panic coming over her, “I must get back to the museum,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not there” Gibbs said standing up “I think its clear that they now have taken a second person”,  Gibbs pulled out his phone “Henrietta its Gibbs we need eyes in the air.” Gibbs had previously called, NCIS LA division out of curtesy.</p><p>Buck, looked at the three men in the, captains office the young man frowned “Why do you need me” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You were a Navy Seal, trained in Explosive Ordnance Disposal, you have training in Biological and Chemical warfare and currently a firefighter, and there was no one else available.” Gibbs said</p><p> </p><p>“You really know how to win people over,” Buck replied</p><p> </p><p>“You are a SEAL and you’ve been called back into active duty under National Emergency Protocols, We needed someone who specialised in Explosives, however the man we were going to ask wanted payment, no sense of duty to his country you. You’re a SEAL, you just got called to serve your country, again” Gibbs gave a quick grin, turning to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>By this point all the 118 was staring at Buck, shocked at what they had just heard.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter Two </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Fires finally under control at the museum, a team of firefighters from the 117 where doing their final sweep. They had moved to the museums own cinema, the doors were closed as they approached, “Jerry,” Captain Quin said to the young recruit scan the room with the thermal scanner.” </p><p>Jerry suddenly said, “shit Captain, I left it on the counter back in the other section,”</p><p> </p><p>“Well go and get it,” Quinn said, Jerry felt embarrassed, he could feel Linda, another raw recruit grinning, as he walks away from the crew.  </p><p><br/>Captain Quin instructed the team they would enter the cinema on Jerrys return, “you will need to check every row of seats for any body’s dead or alive.”</p><p>“on my command we will enter the Cinema” Captain Quin stated, she looked at her team as they put their breathing apparatus on  waiting for Jerry to return “ Get Ready?” she said, Linda thought she heard someone groan inside she turned the door handle, a loud ‘Hiss’ As Captain Quinn pushed to the ground ,there was a loud hiss as the air rushed in to the intense heat within the cinema  “TAKE COVER” the captain yelled as flames blew out the door and windows causing glass to shatter. All around them. Captain Quinn called over the radio, “Backdraft” alerting teams to be careful when entering the other rooms of the building Embarrassed and slightly bruised the Young recruit bowed her head, “Sorry” she said.  Quinn was angry, but this was not the time. “Move people”, as the team carried on. Jerry arrived and look confused as the damage and flames. “Are you part of this team, MOVE, Linda you’re with me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>----------------------9-1-1------------</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>At the triage centre that had been set up, three figures sat huddled together, blankets draped over their shoulders while medics checked over them. “thank you” Eddie mumbled to Chimney “huh? What for?”</p><p>“Chim, you protected Chris, thank you.” Chim smiled, “I can’t wait till this day is over, it has been one hell of a tough day” Eddie sighed, looking lovingly at his sleeping son. “Poor wee man, think he must be exhausted” Eddie pulled a blanket over Chris, he was covered in dirt and dust but was the best thing Eddie had seen that day.</p><p>Chimney asked about Buck, Eddie explained they had found him, “Hen and Buck were on their way back to the station, probably sitting eating doughnuts, hell” Eddie said  “he was covered in blood turned out it was tiny winy cut to his head the blood thinners he was on made it look serious.”</p><p>Chim and Eddie began to laugh. Suddenly They heard shouting over the radio.  The captain of the 136 asking for a perimeter check to find Bobby who hadn’t responded to any calls. “We need to- “but before Eddie could finish his sentence, he heard,</p><p>“Diaz, Han you’ve to return to the 118 now, get cleaned up and rest.”  Captain Rodriguez said. As much as Chim and Eddie wanted to help, they were to be exhausted and Captain Rodriguez would not take no for an answer.  “There a squad car on its way to take you back to the 118.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter Three</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>In the darkness, two figures were slumped on two wooden chairs, there was a small window on a faraway wall. One of the figures began to move, there was a strange smell, he knew what it was, he could smell pears, when he breathed in his throat felt sore.  “god my head is thumping,” he said out loud. Bobby’s eyes began to focus to the darkness the dim lighting didn’t help, he couldn’t move, then he realised he was bound by tape.  He tried to focus but began to feel dizzy as his head slumped forward, he slipped into darkness again.</p><p>“Hey, wake up” a voice said “Sir, I need you to wake up” the voice clear but in a hushed tone. “ugh” Bobby groaned, as he began to look around the room, things seemed blurry to start but again his eyes began to adapt to the lighting. “wha-! Where am I” he said, as he saw a figure seated next to him “Keep your voice down” the man said in a quiet tone “The people that took us are just outside the door. Can you tell me your name sir?” the man asked. “I ‘m, Robert Nash, LAFD 118 Captain, people call me Bobby” he said looking around “Careful” McGee said. “There is an explosive under the chair, and pressure switches don’t make any sudden movements.”  Bobby looked as he realised both were bound with explosive around their bodies. “Who are you?” Bobby asked.</p><p>"NCIS, Special Agent Timothy McGee.” McGee said, Bobby tried to smile, “nice to meet you agent McGee, wish it were in better circumstances.”</p><p> </p><p>All around the room where large containers, Bobby saw the words propyl acetate, on the container next to him, he nodded over towards the containers to Agent McGee, “that’s explains, the pear smell” he said , “And why my throats sore.” Agent McGee agreed.  Bobby noticed wires and what looked like putty attached to the containers, slowly he looked down, to his own vest with explosives attached, my god he thought this is like the one Freddie wore.  <em>Freddie had attacked people, he set a bomb up underneath the ladder truck which results in Buck being seriously injured.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Someone entered and switched on lights, for a few moments the light was so bright it caused both men to flinch and close their eyes. </p><p> </p><p>As both men opened their eyes, they had a better view of room they were in, on a board Bobby saw pictures of Athena and other people. Bobby wanted to shout at the people in the room but knew he must remain quiet.   “it’s their targets” McGee said seeing the questioning look on the Captains face “My Wife was their target?” he blinked, “Yes, along with 2 Navy Seals and a Detective” McGee said and began to cough.</p><p> </p><p>“QUIET” a woman snapped as she entered the room, “Hello Boys, ohhh! I’m gonna have so much fun with you boys! I mean just me and Bobby McGee, just like Janis Joplin song.” She howled into an irrational laugh,  “come on its not every time I have such distinguished guests, a federal agent currently working for NCIS and Firefighter and a Captain no less,, oh, boys your gonna have a blast.”  </p><p> </p><p>Bobby looked at McGee, “she is one crazy bi….” He never finished the sentence as she struck Booby hard in the face.  Bobby was taken by surprise at the power of the woman’s punch.  “Now be nice Bobby I wouldn’t want you to miss the show,”</p><p> </p><p>McGee looked at her “lady, the lift doesn’t call all the way to the top with you,” She turned round quickly, you know Timothy, when this is over I am going to pay your good lady a visit and see if her wheel chair cam role down a mountain,” she began to laugh again.  McGee held his breath, “nothing more to say honeybun” as she sat on his knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough, Kassie! Let me get this broadcast done.” As Kassie moved to the side, “The boss wants this over quickly.” The man smirked as he set up a video camera, he looked at the captives “Smile Boys you’re on camera”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>---------------------------9-1-1------------------------</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The fire crew had now fallen into silence, fed and clean they seemed to be taken a moment, trying to gather their thoughts onto  today’s events, Suddenly! a noise seemed to startle them, it sound like someone walking with crutches. “Chimney!” Hen grinned as she saw her best friend enter “You’re ok!”  Chimney nodded looking up to the balcony “Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah what happened to you” Clarke asked looking at Chimneys wrapped foot “I don’t want to talk about it” suddenly there was laughter as Eddie walked in, he had dropped his son off at his Abuela’s (his grandmother) home “he broke his toe! by tripping over” Eddie  said trying very hard not to. ..To late Eddie erupted into laughter. Chim took a deep breath, “are you finished,” Eddie nodded his head.   Looking around Eddie said, “Where’s Buck?”</p><p> </p><p>Hen came down the stairs and looked at the two of them “guys you ain’t gonna believe what’s happened, guys you have missed a lot,  Let’s get you two up to the loft and we will fill you in, on current events. Hen and Eddie helped Chim up to the loft.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>----------------------9-1-1----------</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>In the office the conversation continued, “Look, all I am saying, if someone has taken Bobby we shouldn’t be on this case” Buck said looking at Athena “We are too close to this” Gibbs stood up “Rule 14 Bend the line, don’t break it,” he said</p><p>“Oh My God,” Buck said, “would you stop with the rules.”</p><p>“you need to put your emotions to the side, this it isn’t about saving one or two people, it’s about saving the public” Gibbs stated from where he was now standing. “You need to understand Buckley. This isn’t about if you are close to the case or not, its about being able to remain professional and take down the people who will harm innocent lives” with that Gibbs left the office.</p><p>Athena looked at Buck “have you heard his rules before.” Athena asked looking puzzled,.  Buck smiled, “Oh Yes.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 4 </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Steve left the room “be back in a minute,” he said.   A few moments later Steve returned with Gibbs carrying boxes, “Alright guys pizzas are here!” Steve said as he walked upstairs. As they entered the office Steve smiled, “What’s with the face?” Danny asked looking at the Seal, “What face? I don’t have a face” Steve stated setting down the pizza boxes, a bunch of firefighters appeared and began dig into the pizzas.</p><p> </p><p>“You have that face on you, like you know something” Danny said narrowing his eyes.  “I don’t know what you mean,” Steve said, in a very, over the top defensive voice. What was he up to? Danny Thought.  “Just eat the damn pizza” Athena said, grabbing a slice from the farmhouse box, which contained ham and mushroom.</p><p> </p><p>Danny shrugged, looking at the open boxes, not much left these fire fighters were certainly hungry. He looked at one particular box, “No” was all he said, a firefighter sitting at the desk looked up at Danny “Hey, we like the same Pizza.  Do you want a piece of Hawaiian got extra pineapple?” the young man said with a huge grin.</p><p> </p><p>The Jersey detective turned to the now smirking, Navy SEAL, before glancing back to the disgusting pizza “Really, you’ve got to be kidding me! You let them order this abomination?  This is not a pizza it is a fruit pie with bacon, what kind of sick person would make it in the first place, and what sort of maniac orders this.  Oh yes! My buddy, who has my back, wants to poison me with this ridiculous combination of fruit and pizza. It is a disgrace to all pizzas!” Danny said as his voice started to raise. “Danny Calm down” Athena said from her seat holding back Laughter. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me tell you what I told Steve” Danny said narrowing his eyes at the pizza in disgust “Pizza... is mutz, sauce and dough, pepperoni even chicken, but not fruit, it’s a crime against nature.” Danny said as he shook his head</p><p>“You know the Hawaiians were forced to work the pineapple fields and that pineapple on your pizza endorses slavery!” Danny said</p><p> </p><p>Steve was watching his partner and started to laugh “Relax I got you the Americano, eat before we get to work” he said taking a bite out of his own pizza slice.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Funny guy” Danny said as he took the pizza, Athena really was not hungry her mind was on Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning against the counter, with a slice of pepperoni pizza in his hand, Gibbs watched everything unfold “He’s got a point, you should never screw over your partner, even with a Pineapple on a pizza?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!” Danny said, “Is that one of your rules.”  </p><p>“No, my rule is never mess with a marine’s coffee, if you want to live.”  Gibbs look at the detective and smiled, “Anyone ever tell you? That you two bicker like an old married couple?” Gibbs asked looking at Danny and Steve “More than you will ever know” Steve muttered before Danny could get a word in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter Five</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“You good?” Bobby asked McGee once the criminals had gone, “mm peachy, this isn’t the first time something like this has happened” McGee said, as he spat the blood from his mouth.</p><p>“it looks like they want some sort of revenge on everyone on that board,” as Bobby nodded towards the photos. McGee smiled, “oh, I think they want a lot more than revenge,” McGee turned his head towards the door as Kassie entered, “Shut up” she said entering the room. Kassie had a strange smirk on her face, “gentlemen today I’m going to make you movie” stars”, as Marks and Jacobs entered the room, “set the cameras over there” as she pointed to spot at the side of her captives.</p><p> </p><p>Sergeant John Marks specialised in counterintelligence began setting up cameras and a laptop.</p><p> </p><p>Sergeant Harry Jacobs Sniper, stood quietly, his ice-cold stare made McGee think of Gibbs.</p><p> </p><p>Colonel Kassie Forbes, Special Forces, a specialist in demolition and counterintelligence took out of her pocket a mobile phone. Bobby recognised the phone, Kassie smiled and started to text a message. “What are you doing with my phone,” Bobby asked. She turned and looked at him, “I’m just letting your better half know that she can see you, wouldn’t you like that, Captain?” she began to laugh. “you’re a sick bitch,” Bobby shouted unaware that Jacobs had moved towards him. </p><p>“Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me." Kassie laughed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter Six</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Athena was beginning to panic, the uncertainty of where Bobby was had taken its toll, she jumped suddenly, as her phone began to ring, “it’s a message from Bobby.”</p><p>But her eyes narrowed as she read the message,</p><p> </p><p>It read,</p><p>
  <em>Dear Other half, please log on to the following link, failure to comply will of course mean the immediate deletion of Captain Bobby Nash.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kisses and cuddles, Kassie. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S Tell the gang they all want to see this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs dialled a number on his phone a voice immediately said “Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! Did you find Tim?”</p><p>“Abby, I want you to start a trace on this phone number all locations in the last 12hrs.”</p><p>“On it” Abby said.</p><p> </p><p>Steve and Danny started setting up the laptop.  Athena paced nervously as she waited for the link to establish. Gibbs was on the phone informing Director Vance about the situation while hoping that they would be able to track the link, knowing these individuals it was a long shot he thought.</p><p> </p><p>The laptop opened on the link, “hello boys,” Kassie said as her face appeared, “now let me see, The wife’s there, Steve and Danny, Buckley and of course Leroy Jethro Gibbs.” </p><p>Athena stepped forward “if you’ve harmed Bobby,”</p><p>“Oh, do Shut up.” Kassie said.</p><p>Steve moved Athena away from the screen, “Leroy, I think I will deal with you, the others must be quiet or there could be consequences do you understand,” this was not a rhetorical question. Gibbs eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Good, now let us continue, you have money that belongs to me and some goods. Which you probably destroyed by now, that is alright I am fine with that as you now must pay for it.  I am forwarding an account number, the money you took 3.2 million and the goods destroyed, oh hell let us just round it up to 5 million must be paid direct to this account.” She began to laugh.</p><p>Gibbs remained quiet, “May I call you Jethro,” Gibbs remained quiet still, not giving into her game.</p><p>“Good, Jethro you’ve been a naughty boy, sending a spy to listen in on our conversation, Naughty, Naughty boy.  Would you like to see your toy soldier?” Gibbs remained quiet. Kassie smiled, “Oh Athena, your turn” Gibbs moved away from the screen as Athena passed Gibbs, he said, “do not let her win.”</p><p>Athena sat at the laptop her fists were clenched but Kassie could not see this. “Oh! my dear you look awful, have you been eating and sleeping properly, you really should get some sleep.” Athena remembered Gibbs words. </p><p> </p><p>“Now Athena, you interfered in things that you shouldn’t have and now you must face a punishment, I shall think about that one and get back to you.” Athena was about to explode, she wanted to wipe that smile of Kassie’s face, but remained quiet. “Now.” Kassie said in a mocking tone “where is Batman and Robin,” Danny looked at Steve “she isn’t talking about us.” Kassie laughed, “tell boy wonder to be quiet and let batman speak,” Danny was about to say something when Steve placed a hand on his arm. “Where is Captain Nash and Special Agent McGee” Steve asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, Steve, you haven’t even asked how I am, that hurts.” </p><p>“no more games Kassie, I want proof of life.” Steve demanded. “Oh! but I do so like games, and you all are gonna play my game, boy,” she said in a poor southern accent. She began to laugh, but Steve again said, “proof of life.”</p><p> </p><p>Kassie said “alright,” she turned from the screen,  “Gentlemen drum roll please, and in the left corner lets here it for the Master of Fire… Cap…tain Naaaash!” the camera showed Booby, dirty, bruised and bound with explosives tied to him.</p><p> </p><p>“In the right corner, lets here for the one and only Super Agent McGee.” McGee had swelling to his mouth and eye.</p><p> </p><p>The camera turned back to Kassie who suddenly looked angry, “Now listen, in 24 hrs the money is to be transferred to the account number  I have sent you, any delay and I shall send pieces of McGee to his wife bit by bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Athena,” she shouted “I have thought of a punishment, you will find something that belongs to you below Bucks seaside trip.” Kassie stood up as the camera followed her, she walked over to Bobby and removed the explosive vest, everyone watched as she tapped Bobby on his head, “would you like to say hello to your wife,” Bobby looked at the camera “do me a favour kills this,” Kassie hit him hard to face. Athena screamed, “I’ll kill you,”</p><p> </p><p>Kassie removed from her back a glock 19 and placed it against Bobby’s head.  “No please don’t,” Athena cried out as she saw Kassie’s finger move on the trigger. The screen went Dark as the last sound they heard was a gun shot.</p><p> </p><p>“No! No! Bobby no” Athena said shaking her head and crying, Steve placed an arm around her shoulders “she is playing games Athena,” Steve said. Danny mouth was wide open, Buck eyes were wide in disbelief. Gibbs was on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Athena’s phone bleeped a message from Bobby’s phone. </p><p>Gibbs relayed the account number to Director Vance. Director Vance informed Gibbs there was no way of tracking the phone, “I have asked Henrietta to send help and assist if required.” With that the line went dead.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs turned to Buckley, “Kassie said something about your seaside trip?” Buck stopped, going through his thoughts, it came to him what she meant.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 7</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gibbs called Henrietta, NCIS operations manager Los Angeles Office, Gibbs explained recent events and asked for assistance, “I believe you Know Steve and Danny from Five-O, they will bring you fully up to date,” Hetty was only too happy to assist “Of course Jethro I will ask Eric and Nell  to assist you in any way they can.”     </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll head over now,” said Steve. “Danny worked with them a few years back, I believe he made a huge impression on Hetty” Steve said grabbing the keys from Danny’s hand, “Hey wait what do you mean?” Steve was on his way out the door, Buck looked down towards the floor, stifling a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Athena had wanted a moment to herself she was confused and scared at what just happened? Did that crazy women kill Bobby? Steve said it is a game, was he right? was she messing with her head! Athena through cold water on her face and headed back to the group. As she reached Bobby’s office, she heard Gibbs say to Buckley, “right, update on your mission” as she entered the office Gibbs and Buck stopped talking.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t, what’s going on.” She asked. Her tone and look said do not mess with me!  Gibbs looked at Athena and smiled “Close the door.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve was in front of Danny heading towards the car “What is it about you and my car?” Danny yelled as he followed his partner out the building, Steve turned and said, “you drive like an old man.”</p><p>“Yes, but a safe and respectful old man,” Danny replied. They were both unaware that they were being watched.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Gibbs was about to explain what he meant to Athena a face appeared on the computer screen, “Hello, Special Agent Gibbs are you there?”  Eric said. “Yes Mr Beale, what can I do for you” Eric seemed amused that Gibbs knew who he was.</p><p>“I found some information regarding our escaped prisoners.”</p><p>Gibbs stood quietly, “are you waiting for an invitation to speak Mr Beale?” Gibbs said. “Oh, eh, no, It seems all three had failed there psychiatric test, in fact it was recommended that they should be medically discharged, However it seems that a Marine General Smith buried the recommendation.  As I searched further there were three others who also should have been medically discharged.”</p><p>“Can you get to the point Mr Beale?” Gibbs asked. “I have tracked one of those men to the 118, he is unstable his name is Bert Jones. I am sending a photo to your phone.”</p><p>“good work Eric,” Gibbs said as he terminated the call.</p><p> </p><p>Eric leaned over to Nell, “he called me Eric,” with a huge grin. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 8</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve reached the Camaro, opening the door, he grinned at Danny. “Come on slow coach,” Something seemed wrong, “STOP!” Danny shouted.  But as Steve sat down, he heard a click a sound he knew, Steve was motionless as he sat down in the driver’s seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Danny do not come any closer” Steve said, “I’ve triggered a pressure switch,” Steve seemed calm, Danny looked at Steve, “What can I do” Danny said looking around him for some inspiration.  Danny was about to open the door when Steve said, “No, there could be another device, get Buckley he has some experience with explosives.” With that Danny ran back into the 118.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs phone bleeped, Eric had sent the picture of the imposter, but before he could look Danny ran in with several fire fighters who were curious to know what was going on. Danny said, “Buck Steve needs your help there is a bomb in the car and Steve is sitting on it.”  With that Buck, Gibbs, Athena, and Danny pushed past the fire crew and ran out to the car.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie and Chim looked at each other and quickly followed with the rest of the crew grabbing extinguisher and other equipment they might need to help. “Eddie did he say bomb”, Chim asked in shock as Eddie nodded.</p><p>“So why are we running to it?” Chim laughed as Eddie grinned and said, “it’s what we do.”</p><p>As Eddie, Chim and the others gathered outside, Chim looked at Eddie, “why is Buck dealing with this?” Athena moved in close to Chim “there is more to Buck than meets the eye, we will find out more later.” Eddie smiled; he was curious about this other side of his friend.</p><p> </p><p>As Buck approached the vehicle he began a visual check, walking around the vehicle he was able to rule out any external explosives, moving closer to the door he looked carefully at the door there was no signs of a secondary device, he opened the door.</p><p>Steve hands remained on the wheel “alright,” he said, “as I sat down there was a click, so I’ve triggered the device”</p><p> Buck said, “well I’m going to have a look,” as Buck looked to what they were dealing with, he noticed there was enough explosives to level a building.</p><p>He almost missed the secondary wire that led to the engine, “dam, this is way beyond what I’ve dealt with in the past,” Eddie and Chim looked at each other, what past was Buckley talking about.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs was on his phone “Hetty we need Sam here now.”</p><p> </p><p>Buck pulled the release lever for the bonnet, he checked slowly for any wires that could trigger the explosive, he opened the Bonnet slowly, was three blocks of Semtex but worse there was a radio transmitter.  Buck moved away from the vehicle “sorry guys I have not got a clue what to do, we need the bomb disposal unit.” Steve knew something was up, Buck had dealt with this situation before. </p><p>Buck walked over to Gibbs, “There is a short-range transmitter on the explosives as well as the pressure switch, we are obviously being watched.” </p><p> </p><p>Buck looked to the group “hey guys we have to move back until the bomb disposal guys are here” Danny stepped forward and said “look he’s my partner I’m staying” Gibbs instructed everyone to move back.</p><p> </p><p>Steve scolded Danny, “get out of here that an order!” Danny said, “an order, well in that case alright…… But, wait we are in Los Angeles and as far as I’m aware you don’t have any power here. Guess that means I’m staying” He finished with a smile.</p><p> “Danny, Just this once would you do what I ask,”</p><p>“No, pineapple boy and don’t think I didn’t know it was you who ordered the Hawi..Hawi…pizza and fruit, so I am just staying right here.” Steve tried not to let the smile form “Who are you calling pineapple boy?” he laughed slightly.</p><p>Gibbs looked at them “like an old married couple” and shivered.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs contacted Eric and Nell by text and asked them to check the CCTV footage around the 118. </p><p> </p><p>After  what seemed hours but was in fact minutes Sam arrived, “it seems the bomb squad have been held up dealing with another bomb”</p><p>Buck quickly informed Sam what has taken place, “So someone is watching right now and could trigger the bomb at any time,” Sam said.</p><p> </p><p>There was a buzz from Gibbs phone, it was Eric, “make it quick” Gibbs said. Eric told Gibbs “there was footage of someone at the car and that person was Bert Jones.”  Gibbs walked over to where Danny was and whispered to him.</p><p> </p><p>A figure watched from the 118 building, Danny moved back towards the building, Athena had moved into the shadows as not be seen. Eddie and Chim wanted to help but knew there was nothing they could do. Even though Eddie was in the army, he had only been trained in medical and combat, at least he could deal with any injuries if something went wrong.</p><p> </p><p>After Sam had looked at the explosives, he knew it would take two people to disarm them it had to be simultaneously or kaboom! but, the biggest problem was finding the trigger man.</p><p> </p><p>The figure looked out the window from the shadows, “please let everyone get closer” he whispered. His phone rang “Hello, sweety” the voice said, “how’s it going?” Bert recognised the person on the phone, and began to giggle, “they are all going to go BOOM!”</p><p>“Send me some photo’s” the voice said, as the call ended. Bert moved back to window holding the phone he began to dial the number to trigger the bomb. Athena reached him before Danny she had so much anger, Bert hit the floor before he could dial a number. “wow, that was impressive” Danny said nodding his head.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs identified the firefighter and had sent the picture to Danny and Athena.  Danny smiled at Athena “allow me,” he said putting hand cuffs on Bert. “Always said you can’t trust someone who eats pineapple on a pizza, Well I’m just saying,” he said tilting his head.  “Can’t wait to see Steve face.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Buck had studied the device and now knew what to do, “on the count of three. One, two, three” both men cut the detonators wire.  Buck and Sam removed the explosives. Steve, let out a breath, “thanks guys.”  Steve saw Danny approach with a huge grin.</p><p> </p><p>Steve looked puzzled until he saw the fire fighter who had ordered extra pineapple coming out the 118 in handcuffs, “Dam” he thought “never gonna hear the end of this.”</p><p>As if reading his mind Danny said, “You better believe it.” </p><p>“if you two are finished, with whatever is going on here, I think Hetty waiting for you,” Sam said. Sam, Danny, and Steve took their prisoner and headed of in Sam’s car.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs and Buck started to head back to the 118 when Athena said, “hey not so fast, we still have things to discuss,”</p><p>“that’s right” said Eddie “we have so many questions,” Gibbs sighed, “alright let’s get back inside.” If you listened, you could hear Buck mutter something about no signing up for this talk.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I noticed an Error with Bucks rank which has now been corrected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Bucks story)</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> Chapter 9   </span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As the small group followed Gibbs back to Bobby’s office, Gibbs told them to take a seat, he positioned himself beside the window. Buck stood next to the door, locking it so no one could interrupt.  Hen, looked at Athena, Chim and Eddie seemed confused “So” Athena said, “Want to tell me exactly what is going on?” Gibbs gave Athena a stare that told her, that her tone was not acceptable, she blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“What is said here, remains here. If you utter a word to anyone else, you will be  arrested and thrown in a very dark hole” Gibbs stated without even blinking, “Am I Clear?” the group nodded and were in awe of the power of Gibbs voice.</p><p>Gibbs turned to “Buckley. Sound off.”  </p><p>“Special Warfare Officer, Petty Officer Second Class Evan Buckley, reporting. Sir.” Buck stood to attention. “What is your mission?” Gibbs asked</p><p>“Covert operations Sir, locate any and all personnel and stop treasonable acts relating to the selling of military grade weapons and state secrets, treat suspects with extreme prejudice!”</p><p> </p><p>“Petty Officer Buckley, At Ease” Gibbs said and watched as Buck relaxed. Buck made no eye contact with the others. Athena was speechless, the rest tried to process what they had heard, they had known Buck for years and now it seems they didn’t.  Eddie turned to Chim “did you know this?” in a completely puzzled tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Petty Officer  Buckley is a Navy Seal; he was given this mission to infiltrate and blend in to the 118 as state secrets were being passed from this station. Buckley, specialised in Linguistics, hand to hand and Weapons combat trained. He is trained in EOD, if you don’t know what EOD its Explosive Ordnance Disposal” Gibbs moved to sit at the desk. He continued, “Buckley was and is one of the best recruits we had. He was one of the youngest to make it onto the SEAL Team. His father had shipped him off to a boarding school, it was there he showed the right qualities to become a Navy seal. He graduated the academy with honours.  He was deployed to Iraq his first mission.” Gibbs said.</p><p> </p><p>“Evans Captain sent him undercover in Iraq. His talent to disguise himself made it easy for him to blend in with the locals and obtain information when he could. The information he obtained help stop many terrorist acts and help his team to make accurate strikes against the Taliban, but, there was a counter spy that we were not aware of, he or she leaked information to the Taliban. They informed them that Buckley was a spy. The Taliban fed him misinformation and lured Evans and his squad into a trap. The squad were outnumbered. Buckley was the only survivor.” Gibbs said. </p><p> </p><p>Heads turned and looked at him. But he still made no eye contact and remained quiet.  “For six months, Buckley was held captive, he was tortured night and day, beaten, starved and still he would give then nothing. The things they did to him, no person should ever have to endure, it was Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett team that eventually found him. Steve reported that he was so badly tortured and beaten they weren’t sure they had the right man.”  </p><p> </p><p>Athena glanced over to Buck, his eyes where watering, he looked uncomfortable, she knew, she could not comfort him, she gave him a gentle smile and turned back to Gibbs, Gibbs stood up  again “After spending time in hospital Evan’s eventually returned to work, but the war and his capture had taken it’s toll,  he didn’t want to leave the SEALS but he couldn’t go back overseas. He was assigned to NCIS to investigate who the traitor was that caused the deaths of eight Navy Seals. Director Vance ordered Evan’s to report Directly back to him. The investigation traced everything back to LA. It was by luck we intercepted a courier who was to deliver a message to the 118, before we could get anymore information he was taken out by a sniper. Evan received permission from his Director Vance to infiltrate the 118. The Fire commissioner agreed to allow Evan to enter the 118.  Buckley entered using his real name, not even his sister new he was still a Seal. He convinced her not to tell anyone about his military experience and explained his PTSD would flare if people knew. Maddie kept her word.” Eddie pushed Chim’s mouth shut.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Evans ended up at the 118 and began his search for the traitor and hopefully find out who the leader was.  When he found more information, he contacted NCIS, Buck checked everyone, he even had a special interest in you” Gibbs looked directly at Chim. “We had no idea Bert Jones had joined the 118, he had established himself for months and was not on our radar.  Hopefully, Los Angeles NCIS department will get some answers form him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on” Eddie said shocked by this “Is your name even Evan Buckley?” he asked turning to face the man behind him, Buck cleared his throat “Yeah, they wouldn’t let me change it, ‘they knew Cap would check all paperwork. So we just kept a few things out” he said “I followed  this traitor across Europe and South America and every time I got close he would move again, it was then I realised that someone high up was tipping him off!  That’s when Director Vance told me to only report to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on!” Chimney said, “Why did take an interest in me? Was I being investigated?” he asked, Buck looked at him “No, well not until you began dating my big sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does Maddie know all this, I mean…What happened to you and why you’re here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she does, on a need to know bases” Buck said, he sighed running a hand through his hair “Look, I’ve not lied about anything, apart from acting like a dumb reckless kid. But I needed some form of cover. And I need to make sure those I love where not in danger.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said Buck was tortured?” Athena said “What about-“ Gibbs held his hand up “He has gone through a psych evaluation every month and speaks to his therapist regularly and is getting help with the water thing also”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to ask…How bad” Chim said looking at Buck, he watched as the young man shifted “water boarding…that’s uh… they put a cloth over your face and pour water over slowly… it feels like your drowning, well you are…you can hold your breath but eventually you need to breathe and when your do…um…I was electrocuted, they broke, bones!” he seemed to drift into a trance being back in the dark cell dangling in mid-air as they beat him over and over, “Buck,” the voice said and he found himself back in the office.</p><p> </p><p>The room fell quiet for a moment, no one dared speak, the young man in front of them, there friend had suffered so much from his past, and with being part of the LAFD, they didn’t dare speak until Eddie asked. “Why the lawsuit?”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t just say to Bobby ‘Hey Cap by the way I think one of your team is a traitor to the USA, so you can’t keep me out,” Buck said with a small grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, now you know, people, if one word gets out, you’ll answer to me.” Gibbs moved to the computer and stopped, then turned to Buck well.”  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10 End of Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos Appreciated</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter Ten</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(A car radio could be heard playing the news it’s a fine day, the reporter said, once again the people of Los Angeles have endured and now are rebuilding, for those who have lost loved ones our thoughts are with you.)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>The once beautiful golden beach looked more like a quarry with debris everywhere, yet most of the pier remained intact. With all this debris, the people of Los Angeles still ventured out. It was after all a great place for the family to hang out and meet friends. have fun and relax, after all, for what they had been through, they deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>For one young girl though, it turned into a nightmare, “Mommy…whys the sand red?” she asked pointing to the freshly piled sand, the mother let out a shriek of horror, grabbing her child and carrying her to safety. There was a wooden cross with RIP on it and the ground red with blood. it was a grave, blood staining the golden sand under the pier.  The women pulled the phone from her coat and dallied 9-1-1.</p><p> </p><p>“9-1-1 what’s your emergency?” Josh Russo’s voice came over the phone, he could hear people yelling to keep kids away and get the police, “Hello, there’s a grave under the pier I think, there’s blood everywhere, my poor daughter saw it,! We’re at the Santa Monica Pier!”</p><p> </p><p>Josh blinked, looking around at his temporary dispatch room and team, “please stay where you are” he said “there is a unit on its way” Josh hoped, it was a sick joke.</p><p> </p><p>People had gathered and pointed at the makeshift cross, someone said “It’s a joke,” and moved away from the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>The police cruiser arrived as two people got out. “LAPD! Everyone back up!” Deeks yelled “NCIS I need you to move back” Kensi yelled flashing her badge. Deeks moved through the crowd on the beach, Kensi followed close behind him, seeing the sight made him feel sick, was that clumps of flesh on the grave?  </p><p> </p><p>“Kensi, you might want to call the others down here” he called over to his wife. “Already on it” she responded “Callen, we need you guys down at the Pier.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-----------------9-1-1-------50--------NCIS------<br/><br/></strong>
</p><p>Across the city, Danny, Steve, and Sam were trying to get information from Bert Jones, they knew they were getting nowhere.</p><p>“Look we need to try to do it my way now” Steve said, causing Danny to blink and pulled a face “Your way? Your way is hanging them of a roof! Leaving them in the middle of the ocean surrounded with sharks! Hell! Not even letting them get medical attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“Steve might be right Danny” Sam said calmly, watching the two men. laughter could be heard coming from behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Danny, Daniel Williams, oooh, I’ve heard all about you, the cop from jersey, follows his ex-wife to Hawaii to be with his kid then has another kid, can’t wait to see what Kassie does to your kids,” Bert smirked “It’ll be fun to watch how she hurts them.” Danny turned slowly towards Bert, “Probably shouldn’t have said that” Steve muttered, Danny’s voice was quiet, “Gentlemen, I need a moment with our prisoner,” he said, opening the door for them to leave.</p><p> </p><p>As Steve and Sam left the room, the NCIS agent whispered to Steve “We’ll see everything from the camera” as they made their way to the main room, they looked at the monitor. They could see Danny Standing over Bert as Bert continued to tell Danny what would happen to his children and laughed.  Danny moved the chair to the camera, stepped up on to the chair and covered the camera with his jacket.  Sam looked at Steve who said, “let’s give him a few minutes, with what he’s gonna do” Sam nodded his agreement.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence, a few minutes passed when, Danny removed the covers from the camera, their prisoner was cowering on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth, Danny left the room and joined them in the main room “I got what we need.” Steve looked at the figure on the floor, but it was Sam who said, “Is that teeth on the table?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-----------------9-1-1-------50--------NCIS------</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be right there” Gibbs stated “Grab your gear let’s move” he ordered moving towards his vehicle, Athena quickly followed “We got a location of your husbands phone” he said “Don’t do anything stupid” he added before getting in the SUV</p><p> </p><p>The vehicles left the firehouse, lights, and sirens on, Athena felt sick, she had no idea what she would find, she had been through enough, her family had already suffered, when would enough be enough.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the location, but where surprised to find it covered in LAPD officers already on the scene. Gibbs walk towards an officer holding his badge out. Gibbs was angry that so much evidence would be destroyed by all the people and police just walking around, he turned to the officer “get these people back.” After putting on gloves and protective shoe coverings he began to search telling Athena and Buck to keep the people back. Something glimmered on the ground, it was a phone he opened a plastic evidence bag and carefully placed the phone inside. “That’s Bobby’s” Athena gasped looking around.</p><p> </p><p>Buck slowly made his way over to where Athena and Gibbs where, he felt uneasy, he had not been back to the pier since the Tsunami hit. “he’s gotta be around, here right?” Chim said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, old timer! This is a crime scene, I need you to leave,” Deeks noticed the evidence bag, “hey you can’t just go around taking, Is that you Athena.” He said looking at the group, Athena glanced up but remained focused on the phone in the bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Gibbs, NCIS, this is my scene now” Gibbs said looking at Deeks then the other two people who had shown up. “Hold on” Callen said “This is a bit out of your jurisdiction” Gibbs looked at him “Take it up with Director Vance and of course Hetty.”  </p><p> </p><p>Buck was putting on blue medical gloves, “you guys better do the same, this is Gibbs crime scene now,” he whispered to the team as they followed his lead. Athena and Gibbs walked over to where the cross was, and the sand covered it blood and decomposing clumps of flesh. “Totally not creepy” Buck sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Jethro, I heard you were in town” a voice said from behind them “Ducky” Gibbs said, “I Thought you were retired.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am, but Hetty called Vance, who in turn contacted me for assistance, shall we?” Ducky said “We found a pin attached to the cross, the name has been scratched out, you may want Abby to work some magic” Ducky had placed the pin in an evidence bag already.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s an LAFD name tag” Buck said “Goes on our shirts, “Uh sorry” he realised that Athena was staring at the bag.</p><p>“I’m about to start, you can see whatever is there, it’s not buried deep.” Ducky began to brush the sand away preserving any evidence he could, “ah there is something here, picking up his brush he began dusting the sand from the item. It was if time stood still everything went deadly quiet, it was something metal.</p><p> </p><p>Buck was quick to catch Athena who gasped and broke down into tears as she felt her knees buckle from under her. The other members of the 118 covered their mouths in shock, this could not be happening! Ducky had brushed some sand away, it was a navy blue dress shirt pocket with a silver badge, there was blood on the pocket, no one moved or spoke, Athena found it hard to breath for a moment she couldn’t utter a sound then she let out a heart wrenching cry, as she stared at the badge, it belonged to the Los Angeles Fire Dept. The name on the badge shinning in the sun said <em>NASH!</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>END OF PART TWO </p><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>